La caceria
by VortexMGS
Summary: La caceria a comenzado, las presas ya fueron decididas, conviertete en cazador o preparate para ser devorado.


Disclaimer: Ni LoL ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto con fines de entretención.

Ligero AU, contendrá Gore, así que leer con precaución.

¡Disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>La cacería<strong>

El nauseabundo olor a muerte se podía sentir en toda la habitación, el cuerpo llevaba días en aquel lugar, pero si querían evitar sospechas tenían que deshacerse del ahora.

Las criaturas en aquella habitación sin ningún acto de remordimiento, empezaron a devorar a la pobre chica, que yacía con una expresión de horror permanente en su rostro, producto de sus últimos minutos de vida. Mientras saborean a la pequeña, reían al recordar como esta, había hecho un vano intento de librarse de ellos, preferían que sus víctimas corrieran, lo hacía más interesante así.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esta delicia Kha?

- Mm… creo que lulú, ¡sí! era esa chica que siempre iba acompañada de una molesta hada o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa – La escena de ambas criaturas, devorando cada parte de la chica, era por lo menos asquerosa.

- ¡Lulú eh! Hahaha, pues Lulú, eres deliciosa – Cho´Gath golpeo levemente el rostro del cadáver mientras mostraba una sonrisa horrorosa con sus afilados dientes.

- Basta de charlas y terminemos de una vez, hoy tenemos que salir a buscar otro bocadillo, estarán ocupados buscando a la chica y podremos cazar a alguien – En algunos minutos de la joven que alguna vez se llamó Lulú, nada quedo, solo su pequeño atuendo desgarrado y ensangrentado, producto de sus últimos esfuerzos por vivir, sus vanos intentos por vivir.

La noche llego a aquel lugar, mientras la gente normal se preparaba para descansar de un duro día, los asesinos deambulaban por la oscuridad, escondiéndose en las sombras, acechando a su próximo bocadillo.

Un joven peli rubio caminaba por los alrededores de una viejas ruinas, un extraño mensaje que había llegado a su casa, le había avisado de aquel lugar, aunque al principio creyó que era broma, al comprobar la dirección del mensaje, se sorprendió al ver que el lugar en verdad existía.

Su emocionada mente no podía pensar más que en explorar aquellas ruinas, no parándose a pensar en quien y porque le había avisado de estas. Así que prendiendo una antorcha entro sin poder evitar emocionarse aún más.

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de aquel lugar, sintió una fuerte risa que le helo la sangre, inmediatamente se puso alerta, mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando de donde provenida aquella risa.

- ¡Quien está ahí! – Grito Ezreal mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva.

Silencio, solo eso obtuvo como respuesta, cuando empezaba a pensar que aquella risa había sido cosa de su imaginación una fría voz se escuchó justo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué tal? Tú debes ser Ezreal – Cho´Gath saco su lengua mientras hablaba, como queriendo saborear al joven, que miraba horrorizado a aquella criatura.

- ¿Qu-Que quieres? – El miedo mostrado por el joven solo hizo que Cho´Gath sonriera complacido.

- Explicártelo sería muy complicado, y no me gusta lo complicado, solo quédate quieto y esto terminara pronto – La grotesca criatura empezó a levantar unos pinchos en los pies de Ezreal, era su forma favorita de cazar a sus víctimas, los dejaba empalados por algunos minutos, mientras disfrutaba de sus gritos de dolor, y en ocasiones, divertidas suplicas.

Pero Ezreal fue más rápido, teletransportándose a unos metros lejos de Cho´Gath, mientras empezaba a lanzarle proyectiles. Tenía una obvia desventaja por el lugar, no podía ver nada, por lo mismo, empezó a correr mientras seguía atacando a la criatura que lo seguía enfurecido.

Cuando vio que Cho´Gath se empezaba a debilitar por los múltiples proyectiles, decidió encararlo, seguro que le podría ganar en ese momento.

- ¡Ríndete ahora y no te matare! – Ezreal grito en un intento de que aquella monstruosidad parara.

- Hahaha claro chico, me rindo, pero deberías mirar detrás de ti – Apenas Ezreal giro su cabeza, vio que otra criatura se encontraba detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues a sangre fría, Kha´Zix decapito al chico, mientras miraba sin ninguna expresión los últimos segundos de vida del rubio.

El último pensamiento de Ezreal, fue un intento de entender porque aquellas cosas hacían esto, lamentablemente para él, nunca lo averiguaría.

Kha´Zix se hecho al hombro el cuerpo inerte de su más reciente víctima, mientras le lanzaba la cabeza de este a Cho´Gath, que no paraba de reír burlándose de la última expresión de vida del rubio. Hoy cenarían muy bien.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó en la habitación, la sheriff se paseaba de un lado a otro frustrada mientras se desquitaba con los muebles que se encontraban en el lugar.

Hace algunos minutos, habían encontrado en un basural la ropa de la chica que había estado buscando desde hace varios días. Conocía a la desaparecida, era una yordle simpática que siempre estaba alegre, no podía imaginar quien sería tan maldito de poder hacerle daño a una chica como ella.

- Cálmate Cait, seguro que la encontraremos, tal vez fue un secuestro y pidan un pago por ella.

- No Vi, si fuera un secuestro ya habrían pedido algo por el rescate, además la chica no tenía ningún familiar conocido, no sería la persona idónea para secuestrar – La sheriff se sentó suspirando, mientras se tomaba la cara, tenía que pensar que había pasado con Lulú, si había alguna opción todavía de salvarla, ella debía hacerlo, no se perdonaría nunca si no lo hacía.

Unos golpes en su puerta lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos, se levantó a abrirla mientras le pedía a Vi que preparara algo de café.

Se sorprendió al encontrar una enorme bestia en su puerta, junto a un chico con una gran espada, cola de caballo y un rostro sin expresión.

- ¿Usted es la sheriff? – La voz ronca de la bestia, incomodo a Cait, pero intento disimularlo respondiendo a la pregunta de este.

- Si, ¿Qué nesecitan? – Vi que había estado preparando café, se acercó desconfiada al ver a los visitantes.

- Tenemos información de las desapariciones que han ocurrido últimamente – Lo que dijo el recién llegado, logro captar la atención de ambas chicas.

- Muy bien… pasen – Ambos entraron a la pequeña oficina, siguiendo a la sheriff y a su compañera.

- ¿Qué saben? – A Vi no le gustaban los rodeos, así que pregunto directamente.

- No es un tema policial sheriff, no es un asesino, o un secuestrador, estamos frente a una cacería– Hablo por primera vez el joven samurái.

- ¿Una cacería dices?, ¿Y quién está detrás de esto? – En otra ocasión, Cait hubiera intentado averiguar más, pero estaban contra el tiempo, si era verdad lo que decían, no solo estaba en riesgo Lulú, sino cualquier persona en la ciudad.

- Unas criaturas desconocidas, por ahora se tendrán que conformar con eso, tenemos que actuar lo antes posibles – Los visitantes se acercaron a la sheriff – Mi nombre es Rengar, y el Yasuo, la ayudaremos a cazar.

- ¿A cazar? – Pregunto Cait algo confundida.

- Esto no es como los trabajos que acostumbra sheriff, estamos ante unos asesinos que no matan por dinero, o venganza, solo lo hacen porque es su naturaleza, o los cazamos a ellos, o ellos nos cazan a nosotros – Yasuo hablo mientras se preparaba para salir.

- Para encontrarlos, primero debemos visitar a alguien - El grupo salió de la oficina, mientras ambas compañeras intentaban pensar a que se referían ellos.

- Necesito que sepan esto, no se puede racionar con estas criaturas, si los ven, mantelos, no duden, ellos no lo harán – Y así partieron al encuentro con la persona que los ayudaría a atrapar a los ahora, asesinos, más buscados de la ciudad.

En otro lugar, en una lúgubre habitacion, las criaturas se alimentaban.

- Ahhh... este es el sabor que no se consiguen con humanos comunes y corrientes, este delicioso sabor – Exclamo – Cho´Gath

- Tienes razón, por lo mismo debemos encontrar más humanos especiales, en esta ciudad abundan, no tendremos problemas con el alimento en varios meses – Kha´Zix tomo la cabeza del rubio, devorándola de un solo bocado.

- Definitivamente debemos encontrar más…

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, algunas aclaraciones: Se ambienta en una ciudad, por lo que no existe la liga, pero si todos los campeones (obviamente al ser tantos no pondré a todos).<p>

El protagonismo se repartirá entre varios campeones, pero como vieron habrá dos bandos, ambos tendrán más aliados, la idea es hacer una mini guerra entre ambos bandos.

¿Les gusto? Un review motiva mucho, así que se agradecen siempre.

¡Saludos!


End file.
